


A twist of fate

by Kaguya-Hime (CrescentSparrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Futa Loli, Futanari, Lolicon, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSparrow/pseuds/Kaguya-Hime
Summary: Remember to pay your debts, kids.





	A twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: This is purely a work of fiction, and this is fanfiction. This work is for those who enjoy the fetish of lolis, futas, and futa lolis fucking milfs and/or curvy women. If you don't like it, it is PURELY your fault for clicking on it, and not my problem.]
> 
> [Author's note #2: This story, *you* are the woman, transformed against your will (unless you, the reader, are one, then you just got knocked out), and fucked by a futa loli.]

You stir as you awaken, sitting up on the bed. You look around as you get your bearings: A dark, dank room, like the ones you see in slasher films where a victim is captured by the killer and tied up. A dimming light bulb hangs in the center, occasionally flickering. You try to move your hands, but you feel some resistance as you do so. You look to them and see that your hands are chained to the bed frame, the links very short to make sure you don't move from your spot. You wiggle your legs, and can affirm that your legs are free, but you feel something that's off. You sneeze and shake your head, as you hear the door open at the other end of the room, its rusted nails causing it to creak noisily. A young female child appears and comes inside the room, looking no older than 9-11, closing the door behind her. She turns to you and smiles, but one that doesn't look innocent at all. The girl walks over to you, her hips swaying in a gait that no other girl would have at her age. She jumps onto the bed and gives you a evil smirk, looking you in the eyes.

"Oh, you're up! Now we can play!" the loli says as she giggles and rocks back and forth. You stare at the child as she eyes your body, giving a moan of appreciation. You look down and notice something that you didn't have before: A huge set of E-cup breasts, rising up and down with your breathing. Your mind instantly goes into fight or flight as you slowly come to the realization that something had been done to you.

"Wh-Wha-What? What is this?!" You shout as you struggle against your bindings, but the girl just continues to stare, a small bulge forming in her short skirt.

"Yay, it worked! I can't wait to tell Mommy that it worked! But before I do, I wanna play with you," the loli reaches over and grabs your breasts, leaning down and popping a nipple into her mouth as she starts to suckle on it. You gasp as the foreign sensation causes your mind to go fuzzy. You should be trying to throw the child off, but for some reason it feels better than you thought it would. You calm your mind and gather your thoughts.

"Hey, stop that! Be a good girl and let me free, and I'll, um, let you suck on them as much as you want!" you try to bargain with the girl, but she ignores you and continues to suck on your tits. A warm sensation tingles all the way down to your crotch. But you think to yourself that you should be popping a boner right now, but a realization dawns in your head: You're a woman now, you don't have a dick!

"No, wait, what did you do to me?!" You shout at the girl, moving your body back as it bangs against the frame, causing you to wince in pain. The girl stares at you in shock, then glares at you angrily.

"Hey, no fair! I wanna suck on your boobs, lady!" she retorts as she moves closer.

"No! Stay away from me, you creepy little girl! Where's your mother?!" you snap at her. The girl starts to tear up and slaps you across the face, the pain lingering across the cheek.

"Lemme play with you, or I'll tell my Mommy, and she'll come down and kill you!" the girl shouts, as the faint sounds stop. A few moments later, you hear footsteps come down some stairs, as the door opens up. A woman, looking no older than 30, dressed in a black dress and high heels, sporting a eyepatch over her right eye, smokes a cigarette from a pipe and blows out smoke, staring at the girl. The girls turns around and bounces off the bed, running over and clinging to the woman, staring at you before sticking her tounge out at you.

"You," the woman says, not even paying attention to you as she strokes the girl's hair. You assume that she is the woman's mother. "You owe us something. Do you know what that is?"

You try to remember, but nothing comes to mind. "What did you do to me--" you start to speak, but the woman pulls out a gun quicker than you could blink and points it at your head, pulling the hammer back. "Answer, or your brains will paint this wall, just as the others." She nudges the gun to your left, as your stare in the direction, and gasp. There are other beds, with corpses in the same position you are in, with bullet holes in their skulls, as you noticed dried blood painted on the wall behind them. You also noticed there's dried stains of what looks to be cum on the tits of the deceased bodies.

"I-I-I don't know what I owe, but if you let me go, I'm sure we can talk something out," you try to calm down the situation, but the woman snorts, clearly nonplussed about your plea.

"Is okay, you can pay us back in full," the woman says again, taking another puff of her cigarette. You smile a bit, happy that she's willing to negotiate. "If you let my little girl here have her way with you." Your heart sinks as you stare at the girl as she pulls up her skirt, and reveals a huge 10-inch cock growing out of her panties, fully erect. The woman is teasing the head, rubbing her silky gloves across the dickhead, making the loli moan as pre leaks out.

"W-What? But that's a child, I couldn't possibly--"

You hear the click of the hammer again, as the lady slowly squeezes the trigger. You panic and lower your head. You can't refuse her, you don't want to die! But this goes against everything you've known.

"O-Okay, let's say I do, will you answer my questions?" you ask the lady, hoping she won't cap you. She lowers the gun and nods, patting the girl on the back.

"Go have fun. If something goes wrong, let me know. I have a game to get back to. I'm busy, darling, I have no time to waste watching you play," the lady tells the young girl. The little girl nods happily as the woman stares at your with a blank expression, making a throat-cutting expression as she turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The girl walks over and jumps back on the bed. She pulls up her shirt and pulls off her skirt, leaving her in only her pink panties, her cock throbbing hard and her balls snug in her underwear. You gulp as the loli crawls over and puts her member between your boobs, squealing to herself. You groan in dismay as the girl begins to thrust her hips, the cock head popping in and out of your cleavage. You stifle a moan as the girl pinches your nipple as she starts to thrust erratically.

"Mmm! I'm gonna squirt!" the girl moans as she thrusts hard, as her cock pops out of your cleavage. White-hot streams of cum splash out of her member and covers your chin and breasts in huge wads of liquid seed. She thruts more as she continues to cum, the entirety of your tits being caked in futa baby batter. You have to hold your head up to avoid having cock milk fly into your eye or into your nose. The young child finally stops cumming, weak strands dripping out of her penis. She sighs and pulls her cock away, it only going semi-flaccid as she lets the girls loose, your tits slowly swaying, white and sticky from her load.

"That felt really good, lady," the child says as she smiles at your innocently. Hard to believe she could be this innocent, when a few moments ago, she was as bratty as can be. You muse that it's better to get it over with than try to stop her.

"I'm sure you aren't done after just one time, sweetheart," you say, trying to sound as feminine as possible. The girl looks up at you and gasps, then hugs you, giving a very excited smile as she throws the cover back, revealing your curvy body and hairy pussy.

"Yay, I get to make babies with you! Thanks so much, lady!" you think to yourself that this girl doesn't really know much about sex, only that she never got to do it. You look back over to the corpses, and something clicks: her mother never taught about sex, and only let her do these people she captured, and killed them when they resisted. You feel sort of bad for the girl, but yelp as you feel something press against your hole. You look down and see the girl struggle to put herself inside you, her eyes wet with tears as she tries to find the hole.

"It's a bit lower, if I recall," you say to her. She looks at you, then fiddles around until she finds it. She squeals with glee as she shoves herself inside. You yelp in pain as her cock shoves itself deep inside. 

"Are you okay?" the girl asks, looking actually apologetic. You nod and tell her that you wasn't ready or wet enough for her to shove it in that impulsively. She nods as she starts to pull out. You tell her that she can keep it in until you're ready for her. The girl nods again as she shoves it back to the base and hugs you, her face nestling inside your bosom. You take a breath and tell the girl she can start doing it now. The girl looks up at you and smiles, pulling back until you can only feel the tip, a strange sense of emptiness filling your mind, until she shoves it in again, causing you to moan in pleasure as her cock is deep inside, making your inner walls squeeze reflexively.

"Hnn! I almost squirted again, lady," the girl says, a bit of sadness in her reply. You could almost hear the sound of her large balls groan with backed-up spunk. You smile at her and wrap your legs around her, a sense of affection forming between you and her. Seeing her like this makes you feel something that you haven't felt towards anyone in a long time: empathy.

You instruct the girl on how to move and thrust her hips. She nods quickly and seems to understand what you're saying, and starts to move her hips the way that you told her. You gasp as you feel her hit some spots that feel really good. Considering you rarely got any as a boy, feeling someone use a dick like this as a girl makes you extremely horny. You can feel the need dripping down past your puckering asshole and dripping onto the creaking bed as the loli starts to really fuck you, her hard thrusts shaking you and the bed. You moan out loud as the girl fucks you like a well-bred sow, changing her pace on the fly. You think she's actually used to this, just didn't know how to do it right, as she slows her pace down and shoves her cock in deep and rough, making you shout vulgarities. She stops for a bit and groan, panting as she seems to be taking a small break. Globs of futa pre flood your cunny, making you feel so wet and needy that you want the child to blow her load right now.

"I... ha, ha... I almost squirted hard again, lady," the girl hugs you again as she edges herself. She barely could keep her focus on your face, her eyes rolling back into her head as she tries so hard not to cum. You think back at all the porn dialogue (as shitty and as cheesy as it was) that you remember, and wanted to try it. 

"Cum for me, my sweet. Spurt that naughty pee inside me, baby," you coo into the girl's ear. She groans lewdly as she thrust inside you with all her strength. She lets out a squeak as she cums, her cock growing as she pumps huge wads of cum inside you, as you stroke the girl's hair. You give her matronly affection as she pumps a few more loads into you, before she lays down on you with heavy exhaustion. She soon falls asleep, snorting softly as you unhook your legs, yawning from the tryst. The woman comes into the room, and looks at the both of you. She turns her attention to her child and smiles as she walks over and picks her up, the girl's dick being pulled out of you. The sense of emptiness is soon reminding you that you're filled with her babies. 

"And with that, you pay off your debt," the woman said, picking up the girl's clothes and draping the girl over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will let you go."

You start to ask her some questions, but she turns away and exits the room, closing the door behind her, leaving you chained to the bed. Naked, sweaty, and filled with questions, anger, and futa loli cum.


End file.
